You and I
by BoraX 007
Summary: Kenapa tuhan harus mempertemukannya dengan bocah SMA itu, dan kenapa juga pada saat itu ia tidak menutupi bau badannya dengan sebotol farfum, dan lagi-lagi kenapa ia harus menyeret-nyeret bocah itu untuk menghadiri penyambutan pimimpinan barunya sendiri, kesialan memang selalu menyertai setiap langkahnya, setiap hembusan napasnya eh..eh tapi kenapa bocah itu malah.. SN/chap.2/


PAIR : SASUNARU

RATE: M (nanti)

WARNING: AU, TYPO, BOYLOVE, dll.

You and I

Naruto tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil yang berada distrik 4. Ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu, ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal saat ia masih remaja. Semenjak SMA ia mulai menafkahi dirinya sendiri lewat kerja part time. Tiga tahun setelah lulus SMA dengan segenap perjuangannya, ia iseng melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uciha, entah karena kebaikan apa yang pernah Naruto perbuat, diantara ribuan orang yang melamar di perusahaan tersebut ia di terima padahal hanya bermodalkan ijazah SMA. Walaupun pada awalnya ia menjabat diposisi yang paling rendah tapi Naruto sangat bersyukur ia tidak harus bekerja gila-gilaan seperti saat dia masih SMA, setidaknya gajinya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bersiul pelan saat memasuki apartemennya, ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan remaja SMA tadi.

'Sasuke, distrik 1 ya. Pasti anak orang kaya, tapi kenapa ia naik bus? Padahal biasanya orang-orang dari distrik 1 itu sombong dan tukang pamer.' Ia memutar matanya bosan saat ia mengingat tabiat teman SMAnya yang berasal dari distrik 2, kerjanya hanya menghambur-hamburkan harta orang tuanya.

'Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.' Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Lebih baik mandi terus masak rameeeeeeeeen…"

* * *

><p>~911~<p>

"Hoammmmm…"

"Berhenti menguap Naruto, kau bisa menelan semua meja yang ada di kantor ini."

"A-ah Neji-san kau mengagetkanku." Kata Naruto yang kini menegakkan badannya.

Hyuuga Neji adalah atasan Naruto dari divisi pemasaran. Mereka cukup dekat selama dua tahun terakhir, Neji adalah atasan yang baik beberapa kali ia membantu Naruto saat ia sedang kesulitan. Karena sifat Neji yang baik membuat cara pandang Naruto pada Neji menjadi agak berbeda, Neji memang orang kaya tapi ia tidak sombong seperti robot-robot dari distrik 2 ataupun 1.

Ia dan Neji memiliki nasib yang hampir sama, orang tua mereka meninggal semenjak mereka masih remaja, namun bedanya Neji memiliki seorang paman yang memberinya jalan dan selebihnya adalah usaha Neji sendiri, sedangkan Naruto sejak awal ia hanya bergantung pada usahnya sendiri serta keberuntungan. Bagi Naruto Neji adalah inspirasinya, ia mengagumi atasannya itu, dalam keadaan apapun Naruto tak pernah melihat Neji marah, ia selalu bertahan dengan senyum ramahnya itu. Saat bawahannya melakukan kesalahan, ia dengan kesabarannya akan membantu bawahannya menghadapi masalah tersebut hingga terselesaikan.

"Hei Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa kau sakit?." Sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menempel dikening Naruto, cukup membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak Neji-san, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari tangan Neji, tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak.

"Aku akan mebuat laporan mengenai hasil pemasaran produk kita yang ada di Kyoto, jadi kurasa Neji-san sebaiknya kau pergi, karena kalau tidak aku yakin setelah ini kau pasti akan mengajakku berggosip lagi." Kata Naruto yang kini telah mendapatkan rona wajahnya kembali.

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto, kau pikir aku ini ibu-ibu yang suka berggosip. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau minum ini." Neji menyerahkan sebuah cangkir coklat.

"ini apa?." Naruto menatap gelas itu curiga.

"Kopi, kudengar kemarin kau mendapat hukuman dari bos, makanya kubawakan ini biar kau tambah semangat. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan." Kata Neji yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

"iya, terimakasih kopinya ya." Naruto memutar-mutar gelasnya riang.

'Neji-san memang sangat perhatian.' Bisiknya senang dalam hati.

"Cepat diminum, keburu dingin...!" Kata Neji yang kini menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Ok..!... UWEEEEAAAAKKKK..prffttt… prfffttt.. BLAHH… NEJI-SAAAAAN PAHEEEEET, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YAHH.."

"Hahaha, itu untuk membangunkanmu Naruto, semangat kerjanya yah." Teriak Neji yang kini berlari menghindari amukan Naruto.

Aku menyesal memujinya. Pikir Naruto kesal.

~911~

"Haaaaahhh, akhirnya laporannya selesai juga." Kata Naruto seraya melirik arlojinya.

"Masih ada 20 menit untuk istirahat, sebaiknya aku makan siang dulu." Naruto kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangannya setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Di loby ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengan dandanannya.

"Sakura-chan kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau pergi dan kembalilah secepat mungkin." Kata Sakura yang kini membereskan peralatan make upnya.

"memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau kangen padaku." Canda Naruto.

"Jangan mimpi deh Naruto." Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

" Hari ini kedua anak Fugaku sama akan datang berkunjung, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan berbuat ulah atau gajimu akan di potong, hhkkk." Kata Sakura sambil menirukan gerakan melintang dilehernya.

"Tumben mereka datang, memang dalam rangka apa Sakura-chan?."

"Dasar bodoh hari inikan penyambutan pimpinan baru, anak bungsu Fugaku sama akan menggantikannya di perusahaan ini."

"Aku lupa hehe. oh ya, memang Fugaku-sama akan kemana?, dan kenapa bukan anak sulungnya saja yang mengambil alih, yang kudengar anak bungsu Fugaku-sama kan masih SMA?." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Fugaku-sama akan kembali ke perusahaan induk, sedangkan Itachi-sama sudah punya perusahaan sendiri yang cukup berkembang pesat, jadi otomatis perusahaan ini akan diambil alih oleh anak bungsu Fugaku-sama yang baru lulus SMA itu dan yang ku tau dia itu jenius dan tampan hihihi." Ucap sakura di sertai background lope-lope.

"Ckckck, inilah hidup Sakura-chan, orang kaya akan semakin kaya orang miskin akan tambah miskin, di distrik 1 orang bermadikan uang, sedangkan distrik 5 orang bermandikan keringat dan air mata. Masih mudah udah jadi miliader. " Kata Naruto syok mendengar kesuksesesan boss dan anak-anaknya.

"Ya aku tau Naruto, sebaiknya kau makan siang sekarang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan benar-benar datang."

"Oke Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya."

* * *

><p>~911~<p>

"Enaknya makan apa ya." Kata Naruto sambil membolak-balikan dafatr menu ditangannya. "Daripada bingung. Paman! saya pesan menu seperti biasa saja deh."

"Baik Naruto-san pesanannya akan segera datang." Teriak sang pelayan penuh semangat.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya Naruto teringat dengan atasannya, Hyuga Neji. Setiap kali ia dekat dengan pemuda itu, ia selalu merasa berdebar-debar. Ah, jangan bilang ia menyukai peria itu, tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

'Memalukan.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Srekkk.

Naruto terlonjat kaget dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba kursi di sampingnya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ah, maaf apakah aku membuatmu terkejut, aku menegurmu berulang kali tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku." Kata orang itu.

"Eh kamu? Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ucap Naruto kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah anak SMA yang ia temui tempo hari.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya anak itu dengan seulas senyumnya yang terlihat menawan.

"Si-silahkan." Naruto tiba-tiba merasa agak gugup dengan anak itu, entah kenapa dari sejak pertama bertemu anak itu selalu membuatnya nervous, mungkin karena tingkahnya yang terlihat dewasa beda dengan remaja SMA lainnya, ditambah dengan gaya berpakaiannya saat ini, kemeja putih, jas hitam serta dasi hitam yang membalut tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Naruto membuatnya seperti pengusaha muda saja. Ia lebih dari kata tampan, menurut Naruto

"Kau bekerja di perusahan Uciha Corp.?" Tanya anak itu, setelah duduk di kursi samping Naruto.

"Begitulah. Sedangkan apa kau di sini? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sudah tamat, sekarang aku akan bekerja di perusahan yang sama dengan mu."

"eh benarkah? Kau diterima hanya dengan ijazah SMA? Wah kau pasti jenius haha."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang ceria.

"Tapi walaupun kau jenius sekalipun, kalu kau bukan lulusan Universitas terkenal pada awalnya kau akan di tempatkan di posisi yang rendah." Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat murung, ia teringat dengan dirinya dulu.

Sepertinya benar Naruto belum mengenal dirinya.

"Tapi tenang, jika kau bekerja di bawahku nanti aku akan membantumu, errr… oh ya siapa namamu?."

"Sasuke Uc-, em panggil saja Sasuke." Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, bermain-main sedikit dengan pemuda yang sejak awal telah membuatnya tertarik ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan. ia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Haha, aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil Naruto saja, baik Sasuke jika nanti kau punya kesulitan dalam bekerja tanya saja padaku, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, kau benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganku." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak kepala Sasuke, bertingkah seolah dia adalah orang yang sngat berpengalaman.

Haaah, Naruto andai kau tau siapa orang yang ada di sampimu sekarang.

~911~

"Naruto baka, lama sekali, Fugaku~san sudah tiba sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Untung anaknya belum datang, kalau sudah kau pasti dicincang." Bisik Sakura, yang duduk disampingnya.

"gomen Sakura-chan, tadi aku terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan karyawan baru. Aduh anak itu kemana sih, jangan bilang dia tersesat. Aku keluar dulu mencarinya, jangan sampai dia mendapat masalah di hari pertamanya bekerja." Kata Naruto langsung mengendap–ngendap keluar.

"Tunggu Naruto." Bisik Sakura mencoba mnghentikan Naruto, tapi terlambat naruto sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Naruto baka, kalau begini kau yang akan mendapatkan masalah. Eh tunggu dulu, karyawan baru? perasaan bulan ini tidak lizt penerimaan karyawan baru. Ah, bodoh amat." Kata Sakura yang kemudian kembali mebantu persiapan penyambutan pimpimpinan baru perusahaan mereka.

…

"Eh, bodoh kau kemana saja?" kata Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di loby.

" Naruto-san? Ada apa?"

"Baka, hari ini penyambutan pimpinan yang baru dan semua karyawan di wajibkan hadir, tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya, kau ikut saja." Kata Naruto menyeret Sasuke kasar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto."

* * *

><p>….<p>

"Fiuuuuhhh, tepat waktu." Kata Naruto lega serta berada di ruangan penyambutan.

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Baiklah, Sasuke ayo kita duduk di sana, di samping Sakura-chan saja." Kata Naruto yang kembali menarik paksa Sasuke. Sasuke menyerah untuk menjelaskannya pada Naruto, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Hai Sakura-chan, ini karyawan baru yang aku maksud." Kata Naruto kepada Sakura yang duduk disamping kirinya, sedangkan Sasuke duduk disamping kanan Naruto.

"Naruto kau in—Na-Na-Naruto di-di-dia." Wajah Sakura berubah pucat pasih, tak kalah melihat karyawan baru yang di maksud Naruto.

'_Baik para hadirin sekalian, kita akan memulai acara, untuk acara pertama, di awali oleh sambutan Presedir, Fugaku-sama….'_

"Naaaruto kau dalam masalah." Bisik Sakura pelan.

"Kita akan dalam masalah jika kau terus bicara Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan sambutan si orang tua kolot itu, atau kau akan berakhir sepertiku." Ucap Naruto dengan aurah dendam mengingat hukumannya tempo hari.

"Orang tua kolot?" Tanya Sasuke heran dari samping.

"Maksudnya, dia." Kata Naruto menunjuk kearah Fugaku yang sedang menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Ohhh." Sasuke merasa geli dengan julukan yang Naruto berikan kepada ayahnya. Selama ini Sasuke pikir tidak ada orang yang berani bertindak kurang ajar dengan keluarga Uciha, baik itu di belakang ataupun didepan mereka, tapi ternyata dia salah. Setidaknya sekarang dia telah menemukan 1 orang.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, ia pasrah atas apa yang akan menimpah Naruto nantinya.

Acara penyambutan itu berjalan lancar, sangat lancar hingga membuat Naruto hampir jatuh tertidur.

"lama sekali sih, aku sangat capek duduk." Protes Naruto pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh dua orang di sampignya.

'_Baiklah _ _kita tiba di_ _bagian_ _utama yaitu pengesahan pimpinan baru, kepada pimpinan baru kami persilahkan naik ke podium untuk menyampaikan beberapa sambutan'_

"Akhirnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan bocah yang akan menjadi pimpinan kita nanti. Eh, Sasuke kau mau kemana?" kata Naruto yang heran melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Memberi sambutan, karena kau sepertinya lelah, sambutanku akan kubuat sesingkat mungkin. kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Sasuke santai yang kemudian berjalan ke podium.

"Hah?" Naruto mencoba memproses kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke sedang meberikan sambutan, pimpinan baru sedang memberikan sambutan. Ap-APA?

Sedangkan sakura menggigil ketakutan dari samping. Ia terus merapalkan doa agar kesialan Naruto kali ini tidak mencipratinya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Ya Nauto?"

"Bunuh akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

* * *

><p>TBCEND?

Haiiiiii jumpa lagi masih ada yang ingat fic ini? XD map lama gk dilanjutin habis akun yang lama passwornya kelupa…oh ya makasih buangeeeeeeet yang udah repiw,,, jadi kalo ada yang belum baca chap.1nya silahkan baca dulu ini linknya,, s/10828439/1/You-and-I... masih tbc,,, jadi kalo ada yg masih ngarep kelanjutannya mohon repiwnya yaaaa,,,

.

Repie plisss


End file.
